Secret Code Love Letter
by ImOnlyYourKitten
Summary: Just a short one shot.. i found this secret code love letter online and decided to use it : i do not own life with derek.. wish i did though..Can you figure out the code?


**Hi guys… this is just a little one shot.. Review please**

Casey was in her room at 3:52 am. It has been one hour since her and Derek's fight. Now she was in her room writing this letter to him hoping he would get it. She didn't have the guts to actually tell him how she felt so she wrote it in this secret code love letter. She tried to tell herself that it was just a phase, that it will fade away as soon as it came. But that was 3 years ago. Doesn't look like it was going to fade away any time soon. She felt stupid that she didn't have the guts to actually tell him, she wanted to. But she just couldn't.

Dear Derek,

If you think that I really like you, you are

Sadly mistaken. Yes you've read this

Right. I truly believe you are amazingly

Stupid. That you can do anything right is

Unbelievable, Do me a favor and

Stay away from me. You will never

Be my boyfriend or friend. You know I mean it

When I say I don't want to see you again

Because I always say what's in my heart and what I truly believe.

CaseyXoXo

Casey slid out of bed and into Derek's room only to find him spread across his bed with his face buried in the pillow and the blanket half off of him. God it killed her to see him like that. It's when she wanted him the most, to be right there next to him.

Casey tip-toed over to his desk where she was sure that he would go to first thing in the morning, and placed the letter on top of all of his junk that's piled up.

She walked out of his room quietly and went to her room and cried herself to sleep because she knew that Derek would never fell the same as she felt for him.

LWD

Derek woke up the next morning and went straight to his desk only to find the letter Casey gave him. He felt sorry for saying those mean things to her the night before but she was just teasing him so much he had to bring her down some way.

Derek read threw the letter so many times he was almost late. He quickly got dressed and ran down stairs to grab a quick bite to eat. He told Casey to hurry her butt up or he would be leaving her. He knew it was a lie, but she didn't

All day Derek was thinking about that letter. Finally in the last period of the day he had the letter memorized and figured out the code, at first he couldn't believe it. But then he realized that they were made for each other. But he still wasn't positive that, that was what she ment to say. But, he was taking a chance anyway. After 8th period was over Derek went straight to his locker then to the prince. He waited till Casey came out of the school to finally start the car. The drive back to the house was a very long and silent ride.

LWD

That night after dinner and when everybody else was asleep Derek snuck into Casey's room and walked right over to her desk, where she was sitting, and puled her up out of the chair and pushed her up to the desk and kissed her. Not one of those kisses where your lips are barely touching, and not one of those kisses where it hurts. Just a sweet and passionate kiss. That blew both of them away. And Derek knew that he was right about the letter, when Casey started to pull him over to her bed and pushed him down on it and crawled on top of him not breaking the kiss one bit.

LWD

Four years later Casey was looking down the aisle and was very nervous. Her veil was covering her face and she had her bouquet in her hands, and that little bump was just beginning to show and would be a big surprise to her and Derek when they find out a little baby is growing.

As she walked down the aisle with Dennis, she felt that she was on cloud nine. Derek was waiting for her at the end of that aisle. He wasn't waiting on some bimbo with huge boobs. And she wasn't walking down to some jackass that had cheated on her more than once. She was walking to the love of her life, the person she had been together with for 7 years. Three before they became boyfriend and girlfriend, and Four after they had become boyfriend and girlfriend. When they got married all of their family and friends looked at them with tears in their eyes, even some of the guys.

LWD

Casey pushed one last time and finally her baby boy came alive. Derek Michael Venturi Jr. She had been in labor for 24 hours. The nurse took the baby out of the room to get him cleaned up and a few minutes later came back in with a bundle of blue. Casey took the baby from the nurse and handed him to Derek and said Happy Birthday daddy. And smiled. The two most important men in her life were born on the same day, different year.

LWD

Five years later they were watching their baby boy go into his first day of school. Casey was crying so much it was like she lost her dog had died. But in reality it was her baby boy going to school. And well her hormones again. As they walked home from dropping Derek Jr. off Casey asked Derek if he would get her oranges, dill pickles, and ice cream cause she was craving them. Last time she was Prego, it was strawberries, sweet pickles, and popsicles. 'not again' thought Derek as he walked with her to Wal Mart to get what she craved.

"That's why I love you" Casey said smiling up at Derek.

"I love you to baby" Derek said as he leaned down and kissed her.

**Ok so yes I know this was kinda OOC and I apologize for that.. Please review it would mean a lot to me ****J and can any of you find the secret code in the story??? Its very obvious once you find it.. It took me like three hours to find it lol. And again please, please review!!! Even criticism is welcome just not to harsh please… and I should be updating on my other stories soon… a lot has been going on lately… **


End file.
